


Say something

by flypariah95



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Mention of sex, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Cherie loves Frenchie and she is sure he does the same
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Kudos: 26





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all well, I come with another fanfic of one of my favorite ships, I hope you like it and i hope your forgiveness for the spelling errors XD

"Do you love Me?" Cherie asks, her eyes twinkling like two stars, waiting for Frenchie's yes.

"Sure, yes, ma jolie fleur" Frenchie replies while watching the soccer game.

“Will you miss me when I go?” she asks again hoping for an answer full of love.

Frenchie turns to see her when there is a commercial on television "Yes, sure" he responds with a smile

Cherie crosses her arms, she doubts about her boyfriend's love, and looks at her cell phone again.

When Frenchie opened his eyes, Kimiko was there, sitting next to him on his bed. Frenchie rubs his eyes "mon coeur what are you doing here?" Frenchie thought it was one of those nights when Kimiko had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, she couldn't speak so he had to decode the sign language that Kimiko used to communicate. She has her face hidden in her legs, covering her beautiful face, that mean she was ashamed for something 

“Mon coeur? Are you fine? "Frenchie asks again with a worried tone.

Frenchie come close to see Kimiko, She lifts her face and gives him a kiss. Frenchie closes his eyes, he can feels her, she gives him several kisses continuously and it is like that until he opens his eyes and he can see Kimiko, her eyes swollen from crying.

Frenchie does not understand what is happening, but he let himself go when Kimiko kisses him, and then takes off her shirt and her pants, and while both are naked, sharing her first time, and then she returns the following nights to repeat the same process.

A week later...

Cherie and Frenchie are in a restaurant, he has barely spoken all day or tasted his food, Frenchie seemed distracted and distant, ready to leave the place and return to his lair.

Cherie takes a sip from her glass of wine, wants to break the tension and find out what's up with her boyfriend.

"Did you miss me?" she asks with the same bright eyes as ever, waiting for Frenchie's yes.

Frenchie looks anguished"No" he answers in a cold and sore way

Cherie is surprised, she thinks Frenchie is joking, but his face shows the opposite, so she tries again "Do you love me?"

The silence is uncomfortable. "No" he answers in a serious and pained way, as if begging for her forgiveness

Cherie feels her heart break, she doesn't doubt about Frenchie's words, "Do you love her?" she asks as her eyes fill with tears and her voice is about to burst into tears.

He wants to look down, but he's not a coward. "I love her more than anything in the world."

She smiles, for the first time she did not doubt the words of her now ex-boyfriend, that night she returned to her apartment and he returned with Kimiko

**Author's Note:**

> The End, see you soon.


End file.
